<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screw Sad Finales: Here's to Victory Parties! by Petrichora_Vellichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104330">Screw Sad Finales: Here's to Victory Parties!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor'>Petrichora_Vellichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everyone lives, Gen, Party in the Bunker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Chuck, saving the world, and getting Cas back from the Empty, Sam and Dean did the only thing that made sense: they went back to the Bunker and threw one hell of a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, implied Aaron Bass/Max Banes, implied Amara/Rowena MacLeod, implied Kevin Tran/Patience Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Screw Sad Finales: Here's to Victory Parties!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating Chuck, saving the world, and getting Cas back from the Empty, Sam and Dean did the only thing that made sense: they went back to the Bunker and threw one hell of a party. </p><p>In fact, the Queen of Hell herself was in attendance. Rowena was playing a game of darts with Amara, and if the lingering looks they were giving each other were any indication, the future of Heaven—Hell relations seemed very promising indeed. </p><p>Jack, meanwhile, had somehow managed to rope not only Cas but also Adam and Michael into a game of Candyland, while nearby, Alex was calling out directions for a round of Twister between Claire, Kaia, Charlie, and Stevie. </p><p>Over by the snack table, Jody and Donna were chatting with Linda Tran, and the three of them watched gleefully as Patience traded shy smiles with a newly resurrected Kevin. A similarly revived Alicia Banes glanced up from her conversation with Eileen to smirk at her brother as Max, drink in hand, sauntered over to introduce himself to a very interested-looking Aaron Bass.</p><p>Bobby had initially kept to himself, only for the entire Fitzgerald family to swoop down upon him the minute they arrived. He now sat beaming, bouncing a delighted Gertie in his lap while Garth and Bess made plans to have him over for the holidays and babies Sam and Castiel played with Miracle at their feet.</p><p>And at the heart of it all were Sam and Dean, sitting on the edge of a library table and smiling as they clinked their beers together. “To everyone we met along the way,” Dean said, and they drank heartily, basking in the joyful glow of their loved ones, because they’d earned this, damn it. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they’d ripped up Chuck’s plans for a sad, unsatisfying end and made their own choice. They’d chosen family, and family didn’t end in blood.</p><p>And well…isn’t that kinda the whole point?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>